


Sleepless night and midnight talks

by Anjik94



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Feelings, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young and in love and now they knew: everything was going to be fine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless night and midnight talks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had the other night. Set after season 3 episode 13, slight spoilers.
> 
> Fitz and Simmons can't fall asleep, so they talk things through and watch Doctor Who. (hey, look it even rhymes! :D)
> 
> Fluff and feels ensured. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jemma Simmons was turning in her bed from side to side unable to fall asleep. Finally, she lied on her back with her eyes wide open staring into ceiling. “I can’t do this anymore,” she mumbled to herself and got up from the bed.

She walked into kitchen, not really sure what she was going to do there, when she suddenly saw someone’s silhouette. From the middle height posture and messy curly hair she recognized who the shadow belonged to.

“Fitz?” she whispered as she slowly approached the person. The boy in front of her froze and turned around; finally in the dim light they could see each other’s faces properly. “Jemma!” Fitz exclaimed with a relief.

“Don’t sneak on me like that ever again!” he warned her. “Okay, sorry,” she laughed amused that she scared him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked before she was able to ask him the same question. “I couldn’t sleep,” she explained. “Oh, me neither,” he nodded understandingly.

“I was about to make myself some tea, do you want some too?” he proposed politely as a true British gentleman. “Sure, I’d love some!” she smiled at him and he dumbly smiled back.

She was beaming in that dim light and it looked beautiful, he couldn’t help himself but sight and stare for a while. “Fitz, the tea...,” she suddenly reminded him and woke him up from his dreamy state. “Oh, right,” he laughed awkwardly and went on to make the tea.

Few minutes later Fitz was handing her a hot cup of tea, earl grey with milk, their favourite. “So, why couldn’t you sleep?” he asked somehow worriedly. “Ah, I don’t really know, I guess all that Bobby and Hunter leaving stuff kind of got me,” she replied.

“I just can’t help myself but keep thinking about them, if they’re alright and how are they doing, you know,” she continued. “I guess I just really miss them, Bobby was a good friend and even Hunter wasn’t that bad,” she sighted. “Yeah, he was a fellow Brit after all,” Fitz joked to lighten up the mood and both laughed. “Hm, that’s right,” Jemma nodded with a smile.  

For a minute Simmons got lost in her thoughts and sat on a kitchen chair nearby. “Jems? You alright?” Fitz asked and kneeled in front of her to look her in the face.

“What? Yeah, um...,” she suddenly woke up from her thoughts and realized Fitz’s face was inches away from hers, his blue eyes searching her caringly. “I’m good Fitz, really,” she tried to calm him down with a light smile.

“No you’re not,” he answered, knowing her too well; he could see something was bothering his best friend. “What’s wrong Jemma? C’mon, it’s me, you know you can tell me anything,” he encouraged her.

“Ugh, fine, it’s just that... I don’t know how to put it,” Jemma sighted. “Bobbi and Hunter, they had something together, their relationship was amazing, and I always kind of envied them for what they had, in a good way of course... I just always wanted something like that too,” Jemma confessed and starred down at the floor shyly.

“Oh,” Fitz was starting to understand what was going on.

“Thinking about Hunter and Bobbi made me think about us, you know,” she looked up carefully at her best friend; she hoped she didn’t scare him with that.

“I know,” Leo nodded knowingly. “I was thinking about us a lot lately, actually,” he admitted.

“Of course you were,” Simmons whispered to half to herself half to him and smirked.

 Meanwhile, Fitz took a chair and sat himself opposite Simmons; they were now facing each other. “I know it’s hard,” he started and took her hands into his. “We had been through a lot,” he added.

“I think that ‘a lot’ is not strong enough statement, but okay,” Simmons pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re right, anyway, we decided, and it was actually you who initiated it and I’m perfectly fine with it just to be clear, to start all over, right?” he said. “Right,” she repeated after him.

“So, we are starting all over, we’ll get there, we just need time,” he said comfortingly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, or at least it makes sense,” she agreed.

“Sooo,” Fitz awkwardly said after a long silent pause and cleared his throat. “So? What are we going to do now?” she asked.

“Well, I know for a thing that I won’t fall asleep now, so we could perhaps watch something,” he suggested. “Sounds good to me, what about Doctor Who?” she asked with a smirk. “Anytime!” he smiled.

 “Okay, I’ll go make us some more tea and get us some snacks, you go set up some episode,” she order and started to get up. “Sure, in 15 minutes at my place?” he nodded. “Uh-uh,” she nodded.

“It’s a date then,” he said half way out of the kitchen. “Yep, I guess” she shouted after him and smiled to herself, she was happy.

They used to have midnight Doctor Who marathons at Academy every now and then, but now, they barely got to do stuff like that, ever. It was a rare occasion and both of them wanted to enjoy it as much as they could, because they were convinced they won’t get another shot in a while.

In about 15 minutes they were snuggled on Fitz’s bed under a blanket tightly pressed onto each other. In past few days it was getting really cold in the base and no one knew the reason why, even Fitz was unable to find out the reason of the low temperature in the base.

Simmons underestimated the situation and was sleeping just in her shorts and short sleeve pyjamas; she got cold and was now cuddling with Fitz under two blankets.

 It wasn’t until now when they were in such a tight embrace, that Simmons realized how good Fitz’s physique was. He was wearing long pyjama pants with just his undershirt. Jemma could feel his firm arm muscles pumping as he was adjusting himself next to her, there was something oddly comforting about it and young biochemist liked it. She liked the feeling of his warm soft skin next to hers; it gave her chills all over her body.

“Okay, are you warmer?” he asked caringly. “Yeah, I’m better,” she smiled at him. “Good, let’s start,” he said resolutely.

And so they started watching. They watched one episode, then another and another one and another one until they lost count of how many episodes they have seen. They were cuddled onto each other and it felt so comfortable that they didn’t want to break the embrace.

At one point Jemma fell asleep, her head was resting on Fitz’s arm and one of her hands was placed in his lap. When Leo realized what has happened he stopped watching the show and starred at her.

He couldn’t help himself but watch her in her calm innocent sleep as her body moved with each steady breath she took. Fitz smiled to himself as he watched Jemma’s fragile little body pressed onto his moving simultaneously and her hair falling into her face.

God she was like a sleeping beauty, no, she was a sleeping beauty, that’s what he thought. He completely lost his concentration for the series, he was just observing the girl he loved sleeping in his arms, it made him feel calm and happy, and that was all he needed for now.

He decided to turn off the TV and reached for a remote, unfortunately that movement woke Jemma up. “Wha-what,” she mumbled still half asleep. “Oh, gosh Jemma, I’m sorry!” he apologized frantically.

“It’s okay,” she smiled tiredly. “I’m sorry I fell asleep like this, it must’ve been terribly uncomfortable for you,” she looked at him apologetically. “Oh, please, it’s perfectly alright,” he smiled at her reassuringly.

“Well, I guess we should call it a night,” she said with a yawn and tried to untangle herself from her friend. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Fitz answered somehow sadly, he didn’t want it to end.

They were trying to untangle themselves under the blankets and suddenly they tripped over each other and were now tightly pressed on each, their faces nearly brushing into each other. Their eyes met, his wild blue ocean ones and hers soft brown almond ones.

There was some mutual attraction between them that no one could deny. You could literally feel the sparks fly in the air, the chemistry was undeniable.

All of sudden Leo leaned even closer into Jemma’s face and pressed his lips against hers. It was short soft kiss, yet there was something so sweet about it.

Fitz quickly backed off as he realised what he did, regretting his actions immediately. Jemma just stared at him blankly, unable to make off something from his behaviour.

“Fitz...,” she whispered, still overwhelmed. “I-I, I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t have happened, sorry Jemma,” he stuttered and tried looking in other direction than where she was, he was so embarrassed.

He clutched onto the blanket tightly, it smelled like sweet roses, just like her. He couldn’t get that smell out of his head.

“But, Fitz,” she repeated still stunned, unable to make longer sentence. “You should maybe go,” he was on edge of tears. “Oh, okay,” she said sadly and slowly got up.

“Hey, you never told me why you couldn’t sleep,” she suddenly noted almost on her way out. “Yeah, well, I don’t think it matters anyway,” he tried denying, still clutching onto his blanket and trying not to look at her directly.

“Don’t lie,” Simmons said knowingly, damn she knew him too well, she could see right through him. “Uh, okay,” Fitz gave in. “I couldn’t fall asleep because I was thinking about Will and you and about us,” he finally admitted.

She stared at him in shock. She didn’t say a word and just sat next to him on his bed and took his hand linking their fingers together. She looked at him and searched in his deep blue eyes which always reminded her of ocean and that bottom of sea where they were trapped and where he first told her about his feelings for her.  

For a while none of them said a word, they were just sitting there on Fitz’s bed next to each other. Kind of like the day Simmons got infected by the alien virus and jumped out of the plain and she told him he was her hero, despite him being unable to jump on time after her, he still saved her, according to her. Now, Leo had the same weird feeling in his guts, like he failed her, again.

“Look,” Jemma broke the deep silence. “I know it’s not easy for you,” she continued. “Hell, it’s hard for me too,” she took a deep breath. “But as you said yourself not that long time ago, we are going to get there,” she said encouragingly. “In fact, I think, we are already getting there,” she added with a reassuring pat on his back.

“Jemma, I killed him,” he said and his sad eyes were breaking her heart. “No, we’ve already talked about this, you killed the monster, Will died protecting me and I’ve come to accept that fact, even though it’s awfully painful,” she explained patiently. “And I think you should accept it too,” she added.

“You know,” Simmons suddenly sighted. “I know deep in my heart, and I know you know it too, that if we are really meant to be together, and I think we are, no cosmos can decide that for us, then we will have a shot at it, because that’s what is meant to happen,” she said while observing Fitz patiently hoping she hadn’t said too much.

“I love you Jemma,” Leo suddenly looked up and faced her worried eyes. “And I just want you to know that,” he added and observed her reaction. “I know,” Jemma nodded with a smile, it made her warm all in all the right places.

“But I don’t want to pressure you, I know you’ve been through a lot,” he said caringly. She didn’t answer, just whipped a tear that started streaming down her face, he was always so sweet.

“I should go,” she suddenly got up and he got up with her simultaneously. “Yes, that is probably a good idea,” he nodded.

He held the door open and as she passed by he asked “I know you loved Will, but did you ever love me?”

She froze on her way out, turned and with a sudden impulse jumped on him and kissed him. He was pressed on the door with one hand on her hips and the other hand on the doorknob focussing to stay stable. She was brushing her fingers through his curly hair with one hand and massaging his neck with her other hand.

Finally, they broke off the kiss to catch a breath. They stood like that, their bodies still pressed on each other and their faces so close that they breathed into each other, but they didn’t mind. They rested their foreheads onto each other, just like the very first time they kissed; only this time it felt more right.

“I never stopped,” Jemma suddenly broke off the silence and answered Leo’s previous question. “What?” he was little bit confused. “I said: I never stopped loving you!” she explained and smiled kindly at him while breaking off the embracement.

“Good night Leo,” she said on her way out and for the last time kissed on a cheek. “Good night Jemma,” he answered.

As soon as she got out of the room the young engineer closed the door and leaned on them and slid down on the floor. He curled up and put his head in his hands massaging his forehead. Finally he rested his head on the door, closed his eyes and smiled happily, she loved him...

What he didn’t know was that Jemma was on the other side of the door sitting in the exact same position with an exact same smile on her face, he loved her...

They were young and in love and now they knew: everything was going to be fine.


End file.
